Together Forever
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: It is Rainbow Dash's anniversary, and she plans to make it a night that her marefriend will never forget.


AN: This was written for my girlfriend FunahoMisaki, for today (November 17th, 2017) is our three year anniversary. Love you honey!

 _-Cloudsdale-_

Rainbow Dash sat at her desk, bored out of her mind just like everyday near shift change. Over the last few years, Dash had raised herself high enough up the Wonderbolt ladder that she no longer did daily runs. Instead, she had been given a desk job as a Commanding Officer, which meant mountains of daily logs that her regiment had submitted for review.

Normally, she would use the last hour and a half to take a nap, since she usually finished everything up in forty-five minutes. However, tonight was different, speeding through it in just fifteen thanks to four of her squad falling ill with the feather flu. The extra workload had taken a toll on her wings, which were laid out to her sides, but she did not care. She had a special reason for wanting her shift to be done, one that was close to her heart.

Three years ago on this day, she had asked her marefriend out. The question had been answered with a very enthusiastic "YES!" as she felt her ribs nearly get crushed from the force of the bear hug that she had been given. That was another reason why she was resting her wings, she would have to fly home due to her no longer living in Cloudsdale. Her wings would hate her in the morning, but it was worth a little discomfort as long as her life partner was happy.

A fond smile made itself present, Rainbow's eyes becoming half-lidded, as she started thinking about all the memories and adventures her and her soulshine had been on. Their friends had been supportive, encouraging and congratulating on the new journey that she was setting out on, followed by one of the best Pinkie parties she had ever been to. Rainbow became mildly annoyed as a knock on the door interrupted her tranquil state, but she took a deep breath and put on the best neutral tone she could.

"You may enter." Rainbow said in a commanding tone, only to be surprised that it was not one of her cadets that was on the other side of the door. Instead, there stood the very pony she owed her current position to, Spitfire.

"You really have grown into quite the commander Crash…" Spitfire said as she trotted in, shutting the door behind her. "Although I believe that the time has come for me to stop using that nickname, you are my boss after all."

"I appreciate that Spits," Rainbow said with a smirk, one that Spitfire returned before they both had a giggle fit as Rainbow hugged the flame orange mare. "how was your vacation?"

"It was great!" In the years that Rainbow had gotten to know her, she knew the very rare occasions when Spitfire put aside the professionalism to actually relax, and this was one of those few moments. "Me and Soarin had such a good time that I thought about mailing in an extension on our retreat."

"I would have given you another week Spitfire…" The sheer look of shock on her second-in-command's muzzle was worth it. Flipping a few loose strands of her prismatic mane from out of sight, she could tell that Spitfire wanted to say something else. "Although, you have a horrible poker face, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well you see, while we were touring the Mareterhorn, I felt ill. Both me and Soarin thought it was just altitude sickness, which is common for pegasi mares my age. However when we went to the doctor, it was far from it. Rainbow…" Spitfire guided one of Rainbow's forehooves to her stomach, her smile only growing in intensity to rival Celestia's sun. "I'm pregnant…"

"Congratulations Spitfire!" Rainbow was ecstatic, it had been a long time since somepony close to her had gotten that news. Even though it would mean _more_ paperwork when Spitfire went on maternity leave, likewise Soarin for paternity leave, she would suck it up and deal with it for her role model.

"Thanks boss," Spitfire chuckled. "you are the first pony that knows besides me and Soarin. I think Pinkie Pie would be happy to know she will get to throw a foal shower."

Rainbow nodded. "You know it… I am glad that you came and told me the wonderful news, but I am in the middle of finishing up the logs so I can head home."

"You think I forgot what today is Rainbow?" Much to the cyan mare's surprise, Spitfire trotted around the desk and sat in her seat. "You go ahead and head home, I will finish everything up for you, I think that it is only fair. Before you ask, I already told Soarin what I was going to do and he is in agreement with me. Go home for the night Commander Dash."

"Fine…" Fetching her saddlebags, Rainbow secured them before giving Spitfire one more hug. "While you are at it, go ahead and file your maternity leave, and that is an order Executive."

Spitfire was no fool, she could see the playfulness and sincerity behind Rainbow's "order", but it was one she appreciated. "I will make sure to do that, but what about Soarin's paternity leave?"

"You know the rule book Spitfire," Rainbow's tone becoming professional. "He can file when you get 5 months along and/or you start to have complications. However, I will do you a favor and make sure his patrols are close to your house, that way he can get to you in no time."

"Fair compromise Rainbow," It wasn't the solution Spitfire wanted, but it was one she would gladly take to ensure she didn't seem selfish. "Now run along and go be with your marefriend, I think she will be surprised to see you home early."

A smile crossed Rainbow's muzzle as she headed for the door. "Knowing her, she will be. If she asks why, I will tell her everything, if you don't mind me telling her about your pregnancy that is…"

Spitfire, who had already started going through the logs, nodded. "I don't mind at all, besides I see you as family for as much as you have looked out for me and Soarin."

Rainbow stopped in her tracks before turning to look at the fiery pegasus. "I hope that those feelings have nothing to do with me saving both of your lives on more than one occasion, I would feel bad if that was the case."

Now it was Spitfire's turn to stop mid-activity. Putting down her pen, she leaned back in the chair and gave Rainbow a hardened gaze that carried no weight behind it. "No Dash, it has nothing to do with that. Ever since you were a little filly I saw the raw potential you had, you doing the Sonic Rainboom only cemented our belief. You think you got that letter to join as a "thank you for saving our life" token of appreciation?"

Rainbow looked ashamed, giving Spitfire the answer she had assumed was the case. "That is what I thought… Just like the decision to have Lightning Dust be the lead pony over you was on purpose. You were a prideful, boastful, and arrogant show off and needed to be humbled. You saving your friends, when Lightning Dust didn't do anything, showed you had the capability to take charge and make quick decisions. You resigning then to stay with your friends and protect Equestria earned a lot of respect from me."

"Spitfire I-" Rainbow was about to reply but Spitfire held up her hoof.

"Let me finish please…" Spitfire's tone was firm from being interrupted, but still soft enough that Rainbow knew she wasn't mad. "As I was saying, when you finally did join our ranks, it was a minor relief to me. The reason I pushed you so hard was… well, I was training you as my successor when I eventually hung up my uniform and rested my weary wings. Then you shocked me in the best way possible, took what I taught you and advanced on it and made a name of yourself. I am so proud of you Rainbow, and I know I chose the right pony for the job."

Had this conversation taken place a decade prior, hearing such high praise from the _very pony_ who she had wanted to be would have swelled Rainbow's pride. This was the present however, and she had grown older and more mature, especially after defending Equestria from threats year after year. "It means a lot to hear those words come from you Spitfire, I really do appreciate everything you said and thank you for being as patient with me as you were training me."

Spitfire giggled. "I have my moments Rainbow, now go this time before I change my mind and have you finish the logs."

Flashing a quick salute, Rainbow finally left the confines of her office, making a mad sprint towards the door. Once outside, she spread her wings and caught the first good breeze she felt. Gliding instead of flapping, she moved in a long, drawn out downward arc towards Ponyville.

Celestia's sun was low on the horizon, just enough light left that Rainbow could see where she was going , but also dark enough that the lights in Ponyville's streets were on. Closing in on the lights as if she was trying to catch fireflies, Rainbow slowed by tilting her wings before landing in the field just outside of town.

Being midfall, nopony was out this time of the day except for the occasional shop owner closing up for the day. Trotting with light hooves, she made her way to her new home and, since it was still early by her standards,simply walked in instead of having to fetch her key.

The room still smelled like the day's normal routine. The faint scents of vanilla, chocolate, pumpkin spice, and apples gave Rainbow a lovely "welcome home" kiss on her nose as they filled her nostrils and made her droll.

Ever since the Cakes retired and gave Sugarcube Corner to Pinkie, she had been busting her tail trying to do everything herself. More than once Rainbow would have to spend her lunch break helping out, but she didn't mind. The bell on top of the door had chimed when she had entered, and sure enough movement came from the kitchen as the pony of her life stepped out.

"I am sorry, but we are-" The mare dropped the large scrub brush that was used to clean the ovens as she looked back at Rainbow in shock. "D-Dashie… you're home early."

Rainbow smiled as she trotted over and nuzzled her marefriend. "I know I am Pinks, but Spitfire just came back from vacation and _insisted_ on finishing up, she said I should be spending this time with you considering it is our anniversary."

"That was really nice of her to do that." Pinkie said as she scooped the brush back up and went into the kitchen, Rainbow in tow. "Did she say how her vacation went? Soarin had me make a super-super sweet batch of banana cupcakes before they left."

"About that…" Rainbow's tone made Pinkie worry, evident by the baker's mane slightly deflating, but Rainbow waved her hoof to show nothing bad happened. "Turns out that while on vacation, Spitfire found out that she was pregnant. She's wondering if you would've bit like to throw her foal shower when the time comes."

Bright twinkles appeared in Pinkie's eyes, the joy in them was matched by her ear-to-ear smile, and the fact she was bouncing in place fast enough to buzz like a changeling's wings. "Spitfire wants me to plan her foal shower?! Oh this will be great! Is it going to be a filly or colt? Oh! Maybe it is twins, and then I can make it _twice_ the Pinkie Pie-tastic foal shower."

Before Pinkie could continue, Rainbow put a hoof up to the excited mare's muzzle. "Pinks, I know you are excited, but you know as well as I do that Spitfire won't know anything for a few more months. I promise that as soon as I find out more details you will be filled in."

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie giggled before nuzzling in Rainbow's neck. "So since you are home early, want me to cook us an anniversary dinner?"

"No," Rainbow said shaking her head slightly. "I will clean up the kitchen then we are heading out."

"Dashie I can clean up," Pinkie said as went to get the mop. "I insist since it is my mess anyway."

Rainbow took the mop and started to clean the floor, not using her speed due to being exhausted. "I may be sore from covering my sick cadet's shifts, but you have been on your hooves all day. You need more of a break than me and I am not going to take no for an answer… Go soak in the tub while I finish up here."

"Thank you Dashie," Pinkie said giving her marefriend a hug. "you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Just like you don't know how much you mean to me." Rainbow replied as she wrapped a wing around Pinkie's back, holding her there as she leaned in and planted a kiss. A few minutes later they broke the embrace, Pinkie heading upstairs to draw herself a bath.

" _I wonder what Dashie has in store for me…_ " Pinkie thought as she turned off the water and added the mix of epsom salt and lavender extract before sinking into the tub. The hot water eased her sore muscles like a liquid massage as she once again returned to her thoughts.

" _It is late, but maybe she will take me to Canterlot for a nice romantic dinner and a show. Good thing I know where her harness and reins are to hook her up to my hot air balloon. Or she might take me for a midnight stroll by the lake, the fireflies are lovely this time of year._ " Pinkie let out a soft yawn as she fully relaxed. " _Goodness this water is nice…_ "

In no time at all, Pinkie found herself in Princess Luna's sweet embrace, quite literally. Her dreams were filled with cotton candy, chocolate rain, cupcakes, and more; but there was a recurring theme. All of the deliciousness she was dreaming of, with the chocolate rain being the only exception, was centered around Rainbow's coloring. Just as she was about to dive into a gumdrop mountain, to go after a runaway rainbow colored cupcake, she was woken by a hoof shaking her left wither.

"Pinks wake up," Rainbow said still shaking her marefriend awake. "I am finished with cleaning the kitchen and shop, so it is time for us to go when you dry off."

"Where are we going Dashie?" Pinkie asked as she got out the tub and stretched, giving Rainbow enough room to start toweling her off. "Canterlot? The lake?"

"Neither of them Pinks," Rainbow replied when she had made sure _every_ part of the party planner was completely dry. "and do you really think I would spoil the surprise?"

"My cousin is spoiled Dashie…" Pinkie said in a flat tone. "Just because she is the only pegasus in my family tree _and_ a Wonderbolt gives her ego a bigger boost than you ever had. Although lately she has tried to be nicer."

"Basically I gave her a friendship lesson in being nice to others." Rainbow said in her Commander tone. "She was picking on some cadets, one smarted off an insult, she got mad and tried to play victim. She would've had it, but Thunderlane approached me and called her out on the lie. I gave her two options: change for the better or turn in the uniform."

"You actually said that?" Pinkie looked surprised, in the time that Rainbow had been Commander she had never went that far.

"The cadet just so happened to be Scootaloo…" Rainbow said as her tone soured. "So it was personal that she got reprimanded, no offense to you of course."

"None taken my sweet Dashie." Pinkie giggled as they headed downstairs. "About time somepony grounded her into place and showed who was boss."

"Do you trust me Pinks?" Rainbow's question was sudden but sincere. "If so, how much do you trust me?"

Pinkie managed to keep herself together as she locked up Sugarcube Corner, one that was done she looked right into Rainbow's magenta eyes. "With my very life Dashie, why do you ask?"

Rainbow reached into one of her saddlebags and pulled out a blindfold. "As I said, I want to leave everything a surprise until the time is right. I know you've had a…"bad experience" in the past being blindfolded, but you know that I would never do anything like that to you."

Pinkie slightly shivered at the sight of the blindfold, as bad memories of a party game gone wrong briefly resurfaced, but she stood her ground and fought them back. "I-it's fine Dashie, I know that you will do no harm to me… put it on and just keep close ok?"

"Of course I'll keep you close." Rainbow said as she fastened the blindfold over Pinkie's eyes. Just as an extra measure, she draped a wing over Pinkie's back so that not only would it be a guide, it would act as a security blanket.

Pinkie was nervous, but she did not show it, instead leaning against Rainbow's side as they trotted through the streets. She was in her own world of darkness, with only the warmth of Rainbow's wing escorting her mind through its valley of terror. Dark, ghastly images once again tried to close in on her, but Rainbow gave her the peace of mind she needed. The wing acted like a proverbial light that gave her the confidence to giggle the evil ghosties away, banishing them to the depths they came from.

Time had flowed into itself, making the journey feel like an eternity until Rainbow finally broke the silence. "Ok Pinks, we are here so you can remove the blindfold."

Pinkie did as she was told, but when she look at where she was at she became confused. "Why are we here at the Castle of Friendship Dashie?"

"You'll see." Rainbow said opening the door. Pinkie didn't ask anymore questions, curiosity had gotten the better of her as she followed her marefriend through the halls. As she did, she heard soft music start to play, getting closer and closer until they reached a set of double doors.

Rainbow opened them, and the sight made Pinkie let out a small gasp. On the dining room table was an assortment of her favorite foods, each laid out with perfection. The smells teased her nostrils, making her slightly drool at the combination and she had to restrain herself from digging in. Three candles were lit in the centerpiece, giving the room a warm glow as Octavia Melody played away on her cello. Everything together painted a better scene than anything Pinkie could imagine… and it was perfect.

"Dashie…" Pinkie said still in awe as Rainbow seated her. "when did you have the time for this?"

"Well," Rainbow sheepishly grinned. "after I cleaned up I came to get you. However, you were asleep and looked so relaxed I had a spur-of-the-moment idea. I flew here and told Twi my plan, and she let me have the kitchen to make everything while she went and got Tavi. You are the wind beneath my wings that keeps my spirit soaring, so did I do a good job?"

Pinkie practically flew across the table, expertly avoiding the dishes and tackling Rainbow in a tight hug. "You did a super-duper terrific job Dashie! You really outdid yourself with setting all this up, I love you Rainbow."

"I love you too Pinks," Rainbow said as she deeply kissed Pinkie on the lips, pausing only for air. "and happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too my cyan weather pegasus…" Pinkie then gave her own kiss, melting into the embrace as Rainbow wrapped her wings in a tight hug. Eventually, they resumed their meal, but a question started playing with Pinkie's mind. "Hey Dashie, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away dear," Rainbow said as she finished her portion. "what's on your mind?"

Pinkie fidgeted in her seat, hoping that Rainbow would not laugh at her question. "What are we going to do if I eventually want to have a foal?"

Rainbow stopped and put a hoof under her chin, thinking about every possibility before shrugging. "Eh… I'm sure that we can come up with something, maybe Twilight or Zecora know a spell or potion that would give us the ability to have foals. We'll cross that bridge when the time is right, but for now let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Sounds good to me Dashie." Pinkie said once again nuzzling against Rainbow, Octavia long since retired to her own guest room. "So what shall we do now? Or did you not think past the perfectly-romantic dinner that you made?"

"Come on, I'll show you what I have in store." Rainbow got up and headed up the stairs that lead to the roof, Pinkie quickly following behind right on her tail. Once there, Pinkie saw that there was a blanket laid out underneath the full majesty of Luna's sky, which seemed brighter and more vivid than normal.

"You did not have to go through all this trouble for me Dashie," Pinkie said as she laid on the blanket beside Rainbow. "the dinner was more than enough."

Rainbow smiled. "Not to me, I wanted this night to be special. Hey, remember our friends' reactions when we told them we were a couple?"

"How could I not..." Pinkie said as she gazed up at the stars. "They were all shocked, but Applejack nearly had a heart attack!"

"I think she _did_ have a small one," Rainbow's tone briefly became serious before shaking her head with a chuckle. "given that Twilight had to check her vitals for an hour after the fact. Then there was your family's reactions..."

Both mares flinched at that memory, for it was not a fun day. It had started out innocently enough, with the two of them visiting the rock farm for lunch and saying the news at the table after the meal. Unfortunately, the Midnight Express mailstallion had done an extra run just to deliver papers to the town and things snowballed from there. He really did not want to do it, and his wings nearly gave out during the run, but he pushed on with the determination to provide for his family.

The couple was not expecting the paper to be delivered as early as it was, so instead of coming muzzle-to-muzzle with a few smiling members of the Pie family, they ran into scornful gazesd and flat looks. Both were ushered inside and taken into separate rooms, with Cloudy Quartz taking Pinkie into the parlor with Maud to discuss the relationship. Rainbow had it worse, because she had to deal with the trio of Igneous, Marble, and Limestone while cornered in the patriarch of the Pie family's den.

Several hours of grueling interrogation later, Igneous and Cloudy reconvened to discuss what they had been told and gave the couple their blessing. Rainbow and Pinkie were thankful, but the ordeal they went through was enough to leave them shaken for a few days afterwards.

"We both agreed to never talk about what happened…" Pinkie said with a shiver.

"Not gonna," Rainbow replied as she held Pinkie close to her. "but at least they approved."

"True, but I do have a question…" Pinkie's tone turning serious made Rainbow gulp, but in an opposite of earlier in the day Pinkie calmed Rainbow down. "It is nothing major Dashie, just curiosity, but why did you fall in love with me?"

"You have done so much for me Pinks, I don't know where to start." Rainbow had not hesitated with the answer, it being pure and genuine. "You pulled me out of one of my darkest times in my life, you helped show me that I could have something I thought I couldn't… you showed me that I could have true love my dear soulshine."

Pinkie smiled at the nickname, one that had grown to become deeply personal to her, one that nopony else could dare to call her. "And you showed me that as well Dashie, and it sure feels better than Celestia's sunshine that she gives us everyday."

"I am a pegasus," Rainbow emphasized the statement by stretching her wings."but is better than the rain that flows over my coat during a spring shower. It is something that I would give my own wings and career up for if it meant making you happy. I am so glad that I have you as my marefriend Pinks, just as I beared the Element of Loyalty, mine is to you."

"Mine is to you as well Dashie, and just as I beared the Element of Laughter, I do my best to cheer you up and keep a smile on your face." Pinkie said content, for the first time in months being able to fully relax and not have a care in the world. She felt as if nothing could blake this night more special, but she was quickly proven wrong.

"I do have one last thing that I had planned…" Rainbow said caressing one of Pinkie's hooves as she reached into her mane, pulling out a small box that when opened revealed a beautiful ring.

The silver band shined under the moonlight, enhanced by the stars reflecting through the heart-shaped sapphire and rose quartz stones. The inside had an engraving, "Forever in Flight", scripted in elegant cursive.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie…" Rainbow said as she tried to contain her emotions. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest mare alive?"

"Of course I will Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimed as she drew Rainbow in for a kiss, the band being a perfect fit for her fetlock when Rainbow slid it on.

"Love you my dear Pinkamena Diane _Dash_." Rainbow said as her emotions overwhelmed her, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Pinkie giggled at the last name that Rainbow had used, but for some reason it sounded natural to her. "I can't wait for that to be my last name Dashie… Wait! We should reopen the store as "Pinkie and Dashie's Sugarcube Corner" and host the wedding reception there."

"Sounds like a plan to me Pinks," Rainbow said as she led Pinkie back out the castle and towards their home/business. "a good plan indeed, we have enough bits saved up to close down for a few weeks and remodel."

"Exactly," Pinkie said with a long, cute yawn that showed it's how tired she was. "let's finish our planning tomorrow, I am tired and need to sleep."

"As am I my dear wife-to-be." Rainbow yawned herself and, after locking up, led them both to the bedroom to spend the first of many nights in a bond that would last until the end of time.


End file.
